Work will continue on determining if the rate of glutamine uptake is a limiting factor in ammoniagenesis. These studies will involve slice uptake studies as well as micropuncture work to study uptake in vivo. Metabolic balance studies will be done to determine if ammonia production is different in male and female rats in vivo. A start will be made in determining if neonatal production of ammonia is limited by mitochondrial preparation.